<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marked by Kail_Thander</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064779">Marked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kail_Thander/pseuds/Kail_Thander'>Kail_Thander</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ben is 26, Ben is not nice, F/M, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Marks, Matching marks, Mates, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey is 18, lying, tags to change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:47:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kail_Thander/pseuds/Kail_Thander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo stumbles upon his omega in a coffee shop. As a former felon the government won't let him approach Rey and claim her legally. Ben isn't an Alpha that is concerned about the rules and hires Hux to help him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A chance of fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ben nervously paced back and forth in the living room of his apartment. Hux said he would be here three hours ago. If the red headed man screwed this up Ben was going to throttle him. He took a seat on his overstuffed loveseat and pulled out his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No messages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a tick start behind his eye. He scrolled to the Mate Finder app and logged in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey's profile immediately loaded and he scrolled through her pictures. He stopped on his favorite one and stroked the screen with his index finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young woman was perched on top of a large rock at the beach. The brunette had her hair in a high ponytail and was smiling as she was being splashed off frame. Her swimsuit was a two piece with cherries decorating the top and simple black bottoms. Her hazel eyes glimmered playfully back at him through the photo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt his anxiety spike as he glanced at the time in the corner of his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How hard was it to kidnap an eighteen year old?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben tilted his head back on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't really kidnapping, she wanted to meet him. Her profile on Mate Finder told him so. Ben clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth and got up to pace again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was Han's fault. He wouldn't have to resort to such drastic measures if he hadn't got caught up in his old man's bullshit. Felons weren't allowed to know anything about their mates and were put in the system to be registered. He tugged his long sleeve shirt down his arm subconsciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been pure luck that he had found Rey. He was on vacation and had stumbled upon her at a small coffee shop. As soon as he entered he took a big lungful of air, loving the smell of roasted coffee only to stop in his tracks. His omega was here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scanned the patrons and knew immediately when he heard her laugh. She was surrounded by a few peers roughly her age. She was punching a smaller woman with short black hair in the arm playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rose, that is not why I did that!", Rey exclaimed as she rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben started to approach but then thought better of it. She looked young and he was a strange older man. He didn't want to scare her off and he wasn't dressed in his best attire. He needed a plan. He took a seat in the vacant table behind them and pulled out his laptop, watching them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose rolled her eyes as she snatched Rey's phone from the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's it, you are making an account. I don't care what Plutt has brainwashed you into thinking. Once you find your mate everything will change.", the girl maneuvered around the table avoiding Rey trying to take back her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey was up chasing Rose around the table and had just pounced on her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Done!", claimed Rose as she tugged her forward by the collar, trying to regain her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey clamored for the phone and let out a loud groan as she looked at the screen. "Ray of Light is my username, really?", she questioned as she looked at Rose in disappointment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing from the other side of the table was silenced as Rose glared at the third of their group. "Ray of Sunshine was already taken. What would you have put, Finn?", Rose asked, glaring at the man now in deep thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would have picked "A Ray of Hope.", the man smiled, clearly proud of himself as he puffed out his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another groan was heard from Rey as she put her head down on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben had everything he needed. He shut his laptop and made his way out of the coffee shop. After his encounter he had checked the app obsessively for  weeks. He had all the information he needed about his future mate.  He prepared his house for her arrival and then called an old associate to help him relocate her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sharp knock at the door had Ben running over and unlocking it. Hux stood before him with a deep scowl covered in snow. The man looked miserable, his hair was plastered to one side of his head and he had scratch marks on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well?!", Ben demanded as he tried to look behind Hux but saw no sign of Rey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This way.", the ginger deadpanned with his beady eyes as he swiftly turned to walk back to his car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben followed as Hux opened the back of his van. Rey was laying on the floor in disarray. She had marks on her wrists but was currently untied, the bounds severed on the floor. Her hair was in a messy bun and her right shirt sleeve was torn. She was snoring loudly and curled into the fetal position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told you not to tie her up.", Ben said in a clipped tone as he pushed Hux to the side as he gathered the girl into his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux gestured to his face and snarled, "Yes, she was sooo cooperative with her kidnapping. We stopped to have a nice cup of tea before I made my way over here!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben ignored the irate man and took his prize inside before the neighbors could spy them. Hux followed stomping behind him and slammed the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben kneeled and placed Rey delicately down on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then went to his closet and dug into the black bag on the floor. He took three heavy brown packages out and tossed them into Hux's chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux fumbled with the packages but managed to keep them from dropping on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There you've been paid. Transaction over. Now get out of my house.", Ben said with an undertone of malice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux decided to count his money later. He didn't want to deal with a pissed off Alpha. Hux titled his head at Ben as he went out the door, a click of a lock was heard behind him.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Rey's head was pounding and her neck felt stiff. She rubbed the base of her neck and rolled over to her side opening her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light filtered in from the windows and landed on her face. She jerked her eyes closed again feeling nauseated. What happened? Why was she sleeping during the day? She didn't remember drinking with her friends. She tried to remember anything but the harder she tried the worse her headache became.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. You're awake.", a deep unfamiliar voice called to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes snapped open and she sat up. A tall man with broad shoulders and black hair was smiling at her, holding a clear glass of water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who are you?", Rey asked her voice hoarse, as she pushed her legs over the bed trying to get herself in a more defensible stance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Careful, I won't hurt you. My name is Ben." Ben had one large hand up in a placating gesture as he sat the cup down on the nightstand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at the water and flicked her eyes back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben was huge. He had black hair cropped short to his shoulders and she could see his ears poking out. He had a nice smile and a few moles that dotted his body. His eyes seemed kind but he was clearly built. His arm muscles were impressive in his sleeveless black tank. He was older than her but she couldn't guess by how much. He sat at the foot of the bed watching her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scowled at him feeling confused and stood up as she rubbed her wrists. Why was she sore? She looked around the bland room. She was in a small bedroom that had all the basics. She saw dark blue curtains, a dark stained wood dresser and matching night stand, a closed closet and the bed had a dark blue comforter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a wild guess that Ben liked the color blue. There were no decorations in the room which she found odd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where am I?", she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Colorado.", he supplied  and seemed to ease forward on the bed closer to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?!", Rey scrunched her face up in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See for yourself. Look outside.", the man motioned to the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey glared at him before walking awkwardly sideways not wanting the strange man out of her sight. She grasped the curtain and pulled it back. She winced as she forced her eyes open and felt her head give a painful throb due to the reflective light. The ground and trees were covered in a blanket of white. Rey had never seen snow before and touched the chilled glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Beautiful isn't it?", his calm voice said from behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kept her mouth in a tight grimace and faced him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm done with whatever game you're playing. I'm obviously not in California and I want to know why.", she demanded as she widened her stance and tilted her chin up making direct eye contact. She knew from Finn she wasn't very intimidating but, this creep whoever he was didn't need to know that. She could be a martial artist for all he knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben stood up and she fought the urge to step back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well Miss Kenobi, it turns out you're my mate.", he pulled back his right sleeve revealing a twin to the mark on her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holy shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She touched her arm and brushed her fingers over the incriminating pattern. Her mate mark spanned the entirety of her left arm. She had always felt self conscious about it, her mark was the biggest one she had ever known anyone to have. All her friends had cute subtle marks. There was an old wives tale that the bigger or bolder your mark the more intense and intimate your relationship would be when you met your mate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was certainly intense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tension could be felt heavily as she stared at her newly discovered mate. She opened her mouth but then closed it still highly confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blaring alarm sounded and startled Rey. Ben rose slowly and announced, "Dinner must be ready.", he swept out of the room and left the door open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey tried not to hyperventilate. She spied the water that was left on the night stand and chugged the beverage. This was not how she imagined she would meet her mate. Not at all.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dinner and a Movie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dinner was an awkward affair, but Ben had prepared for this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat at the table and pulled out the lasagna from the oven. Rey's favorite meal and paired it with a nice wine recommended to him by his mother. The table was already set and he took his seat waiting for his guest to join him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spied her head peeking out of her room as she took a few cautious steps into the hallway. It was a shame he couldn't smell her scent as strongly as he could in the coffee shop. She was obviously on high grade suppressants, he would put an end to that soon enough. It was a depressing hiccup in his plan. If Rey was off them he was sure she would feel their connection instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His guest looked around the kitchen as she spotted him and shuffled forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come eat something, you must be hungry.", he tried to give an encouraging smile and hoped he didn't come off like a predator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took the farthest seat away from and sat down woodenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You still haven't told me how I got here.", she had her arms folded again in front of her. Defensive. His little mate was going to be a spitfire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben tried to suppress his grin. "A friend of mine took a trip to California and said he found you passed out on the beach. He noticed your mate mark right away and sent me a picture. He tried to get a hold of your kin, but was deferred to deliver you to me after the hospital denied you.", he said his practiced speech flawlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey was biting her lip. He couldn't tell if she bought his story. He had hoped she was as naive as he was at eighteen. Ben had done his research, the only family that claimed her on her emergency contacts was an old criminal named Plutt. He had found out that she had run away from him a handful of times as a younger teen. Hospitals in California had recently passed a law that allowed them to defer unregistered designations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The law was designed to force everyone to register and he knew Rey hadn't. He had checked the national registry twice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This all seems very convenient.", she finally spoke as her hand clutched the end of the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lasagna?", Ben said as he offered her a plate. He wanted Rey to like him. This would go smoother if she was willing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand hovered in the air offering her the plate and for a moment he thought she was going to deny him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tentatively grasped the plate and sat it down in front of her and he couldn't help the relief he felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey grabbed a fork and stabbed at her dinner. "I don't know you. I don't know what you think about omega's but I promise, I'm nothing like them.", she took a bite and looked out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben felt himself grow excited at her proclamation and had to grip the edge of his seat to try and hide his interest. "I'm not like a typical Alpha, I assure you.", he hunched his shoulders down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why aren't you registered on Mate Finder?", she inquired as she ate more of the lasagna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I used to be registered. I set up an account right after highschool but, I deleted it a couple of years ago when I didn't find you.", he sipped the wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How old are you?", she inquired and he tried not to cringe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Twenty Six.", Ben looked at her face and relaxed when she didn't seem to recoil from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How old are you?", he asked with feigned interest, he already knew the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eighteen. Does that bother you?", the brunette was leaning forward showing interest. Good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not at all. Do I bother you?", he parried her question with another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey's head tilted to the side and a long silence followed as she finished chewing. "I haven't decided yet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good. He nodded his head. He could work with that. He felt pride blossom in his chest. His mate was clever just as he knew she would be. He could work for her affection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you do?", her voice was muffled by the lasagna in her mouth as she gestured around them with her fork to the apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm an I.T. specialist. I work for the First Order group, I mainly work from home these days.", he started to eat his own food as he saw her visibly relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is your profession?", he inquired out of politeness again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't have one. I mean, I just graduated. I applied to a college in California which I'll be attending in the fall. I am going to be a engineer.", she spoke with a finality as she looked for his reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cool, that sounds like fun. I remember my college days were some of the best I've ever had. Made a lot of friends too.", Ben gestured over to his diploma his mother had insisted he hang on the far wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey seemed impressed and tongued her front tooth as she scooted her plate away from her. "You won't insist I stay with you in Colorado?", she inquired and he could feel her gaze studying his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean I'd love it if you'd consider a college here but, I understand you already have a life in California. Besides I could use some sunshine and we've only just met under...odd circumstances. I can be flexible. I just want you to be happy.", he lied through his teeth and the girl rewarded him with a real smile, like the one from the beach photograph he admired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You really aren't like most Alphas are you?", she stated grasping a napkin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I don't think so. Not by a long shot.", he winked at her as they finished dinner.</span>
</p><hr/><p>Rey excused herself after dinner to find the bathroom. Ben pointed her towards a long hallway as he gathered the dishes. Rey was quiet as she opened the doors along the hallway. The first door had the overwhelming scent of Alpha. She stopped breathing and took a step in searching for a phone. Nothing.</p><p>She didn't want it to be obvious she was snooping and shut the door again. At the second door she stalled and listened for the running water signaling that Ben was still busy with the dishes.</p><p>Satisfied at the clanging of dishes she grasped the knob and gave it a twist. Locked.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>She padded her way over to the bathroom and shut the door. She let her weight rest on the door as she tried not to cry out of frustration.</p><p>How moronic did that alpha think she was?</p><p>She stood on the bathroom toilet seat and peered out the window. The snow still sparkled in the fading light.</p><p>She pulled at a brown lock in dismay trying to use the pain to help her focus. How was she going to get back to California? She had no resources and was without a phone. She couldn't just walk in the cold in the dead of night when she didn't have a destination.</p><p>Colorado was the worst place Rey could have wound up. Although in general the United States laws were cracking down on all designations, Colorado's were by far the worst. Omegas were considered property. Alphas had all their rights left intact, most lawmakers were alphas. Go figure.</p><p>Rey turned on the faucet and let the cold water run over her hands. She took out her elastic and put it in her mouth as she fixed her ponytail.</p><p>Ben had been accommodating, but all alphas started out that way. Rey wasn't fooled. She knew she wasn't found passed out on the beach. She rubbed her wrists, she had been abused enough by Plutt to know her body.</p><p>Ben’s voice sounded from down the hall, "You doing all right?"</p><p>"Yeah, Peachy.", Rey yelled back as she rubbed her eyes and turned the water off.</p><p>She took a deep breath and tried to think rationally. She wasn't sure what the date was but, she was never late on taking her suppressants. One dose lasted a month and the last she could recall she had taken her pill two weeks ago.</p><p>Rey debated taking longer, but didn't want to see if she could piss the alpha off yet. She padded back down the hall and to the kitchen.</p><p>Ben was leaning against the counter and his face was illuminated in a blue glow. Rey noticed the cell phone clutched tightly in his hand. She tried not to react and walked cautiously to the counter.</p><p>"Want to watch a movie?", Ben gestured to the couch, DVD's littered the coffee table.</p><p>"I think I would like to get going actually.", she paused trying to see his reaction. His face remained neutral.</p><p>"If I could use your phone I have a friend that could make arrangements and pick me up.", she said leaning against the counter. The first phone call she was going to make was to Rose and she was going to cry her heart out and hope that her best friend could somehow fix this.</p><p>"Sure, if that's what you want.", he shrugged his shoulders and slid his cell phone across the granite countertop.</p><p>She picked the phone up in disbelief.</p><p>Ben gave a yawn and patted her shoulder as he made his way down the hall. "I'm going to get changed." She heard the door shut.</p><p>She powered up his phone and dialed Rose's number.</p><p>Ringing was heard and she felt her hopes soar only to come crashing down.</p><p>"This is Rose. I'm not available right now. Leave a message or don't.", her friends sing song voice message greeted her cheerfully.</p><p>She tried again.</p><p>And again.</p><p>Again.</p><p>She started pacing in Ben's kitchen and tried ringing Finn.</p><p>The phone rang and then she was greeted with a robotic voice announcing his mailbox was full.</p><p>Wonderful.</p><p>She called Rose back and went to the corner of his kitchen speaking in hushed tones.</p><p>"Hey Rose, It's me Rey. I'm kind of stuck in Colorado and I need your help. I'm using a-". She gave a pause racking her brain," friends phone. Call me back as soon as you can."</p><p>She moved and placed his phone back on the counter top and bent over. The cold of the granite felt good against her face.</p><p>"Everything okay?", Ben's voice asked much closer than she anticipated.</p><p>She looked up and felt her mouth go dry. Ben was looking at her with his head to the side. His black tank rode up and she could see each of his chiseled stomach muscles. His sweat pants were low riding and clung to him. Rey could see the perfect V of his hips.</p><p>Rey rubbed the back of her neck and stood up straight. "Yeah. Everything is fine. My friend didn't pick up so you might be stuck with me for a bit if that's okay.", she finished trying not to fidget.</p><p>"You can stay as long as you need. I can even take you back to Cali. I just need a week or two so I can arrange it with my work.", he offered as he came closer to the girl.</p><p>She could feel his body heat and she suddenly felt off. He smelled delicious and she could feel the omega in her get excited. An Alpha was close and he wanted her. It wasn't just any Alpha it was <em> her </em> Alpha.</p><p>A warm hand was felt on the middle of her back and she felt the need to bend over and present herself to him.</p><p>She jerked away and walked toward the couch. "What kind of movies do you have?", she asked as her heart hammered in her chest.</p><p>What was that? She wasn't due for a heat, she paid for the highest grade suppressants on the market. He should not be affecting her this way.</p><p>Ben plopped down on the couch and shuffled through the DVDs with a look of concentration.</p><p>"Do you like horror flicks?", he tossed her a few but she couldn't focus. She sat on the other end of the couch and gave him one randomly.</p><p>He went over to the DVD player and put the movie on.</p><p>Rey resisted the urge to tug on her clothing. She suddenly felt too hot and the glands on her neck itched. Her brain seemed to be hyper focused on Ben.</p><p>Why wasn't he touching her? Had she displeased the alpha? She bit her bottom lip hard drawing blood to stifle a whine from coming out of her throat. These intrusive thoughts were getting out of control.</p><p>"Oh honey, you're bleeding.", came the concerned voice of Ben.</p><p>She had caused her alpha to worry. She felt shame course through her and tried to shift away from him on the couch.</p><p>Ben's hands grasped her chin and tilted her face toward him. She watched his dark eyes lock onto her mouth.</p><p>She felt his breath on her lips and his eyes were dilated but, then he released her right when she thought he would give her a kiss.</p><p>She dug her nails into her palm.</p><p>Stupid. Stupid dangerous omega brain.</p><p>Rustling and the fridge door was heard and Ben came back and handed her ice wrapped in a wash cloth.</p><p>"Thanks.", she put the ice on her mouth and tried to curl into herself.</p><p>They watched the whole movie and Ben behaved himself.</p><p>Rey mulled over her thoughts. Maybe she had judged Ben too harshly. What if he was one of the good alphas. Maybe this was just one big coincidence. So far he had listened to all her requests and hadn’t been pushy or demanding. He even offered to take her back to California.</p><p>A yawn interrupted her thoughts as Ben stretched next to her.</p><p>“You're welcome to stay up but, I’m beat. You already know where the guest room is and unfortunately, I don’t have any clothes that will fit you. I’ll put an extra large T-shirt out if you want to wear it.”, Ben said as he rose from the couch.</p><p>“Thanks. I mean, thank you for everything so far. I really appreciate it.”, Rey said, stumbling over her words.</p><p>“Anything for my mate.”, he winked at her, got up and went to his bedroom.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Omega needs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~mentions of possible drug use without consent</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After Ben retired for the night, Rey made her way to the guest bedroom and prepared for her overnight stay. She locked the door and moved the dresser to block the entrance. She knew she was being silly, the Ikea furniture wouldn't be much of a deterrent but it made her feel better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey changed into the shirt he provided her and snuggled under the covers. She closed her eyes and tried to think happy thoughts of sunny California. She had to stay positive. That's the advice Rose always gave her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl tossed and turned for the better part of the night. She was positive of one thing, she was going to get no sleep tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey lifted up the collar of Ben's shirt guiltily and took a deep inhale. His scent was still faintly present on the clothes. Her thin fingers cupped around her now pulsing gland on her neck and her teeth scraped her bottom lip. Rey pulled the shirt away from her chin feeling ashamed. Stupid instincts.  She needed to focus on something else. She glanced at the red numbers on the clock on the end table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She just had to wait five more hours and then she could figure out how to get home. Rose would realize she was missing when she failed to show up to her house for breakfast. Her best friend would check her phone and see a missed call. A plane ticket would be bought and she could go back home. If Ben was true to his word she would even invite him to come with her and then they could start a proper relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud crash was heard and Rey couldn't tell if it was from the kitchen or the living room. She jumped up from the bed and tried to listen by the door. Two muffled voices were arguing, one was clearly Ben. She moved the dresser out of the way and unlocked her door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened the door slowly and quietly made her way into the hall. She squinted in the dark but couldn't make out much of either figure's features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For fuck's sake dad. How many times do I have to tell you no?!", Ben’s voice hissed as he shoved his finger into the other man's chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's the big deal? You have plenty of room and no one is going to suspect it you.", Ben's dad said as he placed a black bag down that rattled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben crossed his hands over his chest and glared at his father. The shorter man with greying hair stood his ground and mimicked his son's posture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben snapped his mouth open and shut a few times before he unfolded his arms and put a hand through his hair. "If you must know my mate is here. It's not any of your fucking business and no you can't meet her. Now leave, Han.", her alpha stated, spitting out his father's name in disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You found her? Well shit kid, why didn't you just say so in the first place. Your mother is going to be thrilled.", Han clasped Ben's shoulder and gave him a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben started pushing the man out the door of the apartment. Rey couldn’t hear anymore of their conversation and went back to her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was sketchy. Rey had seen enough of Plutt's drug dealing days to know when something was up. She crawled back into bed and tried not to think about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at the clock and only thirty minutes had passed. Rey started to feel uncomfortable again and her thoughts drifted back to Ben. She knew so little about the man. Maybe Ben was just like her. She never participated in Plutt's criminal activities and often refused the monster at every turn. Even if it meant she had bruises the next day. Ben turned his father away that had to be a good sign that proved his character.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey touched the mark on her arm that was identical to the man in question. She had read somewhere that it was extremely rare to find a pair that had matching marks. The national registry sought to solve that issue. Rey had never registered after she presented as an Omega. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey had cried for days after getting her blood test back. She told no one, not even Rose. She went against all the advice she heard growing up. She hid her scent with perfume until she could scrape enough money together to buy suppressants. After she found out that Finn presented as an Alpha she tried mimicking his posture and attitude. She had fooled a lot of people. Until her first heat arrived. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without telling a soul she traveled to a seedy motel just outside of town and had rented a room. She thought she could overcome her biology. She didn’t need an alpha to tend to her. She wasn’t some wild animal that had no control of her instincts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That had been a mistake. One she would never make again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of the door opening cut her thoughts short.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben stuck his head through the door and gave her a nervous smile seeing her awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could smell that you were in the hall recently. I figured you were still up.", he stepped inside. The low light of the moon helped her see him more clearly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben looked exhausted. His hair was tussled to the side and he had bags underneath his eyes. He wasn't wearing a shirt and she could see a black tattoo on the side of his stomach but couldn't quite make out what it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry. I know the yelling woke you up. Can I make it up to you with breakfast?", he asked, hovering by the end of her bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A part of Rey was yelling at her that this was a trap. A larger part of her cooed about what a good Alpha he was being at providing food for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure. Would it be okay if I used your shower?", she requested as she stood up. She was hoping he couldn't smell whatever was going on with her pheromones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben didn’t respond instead he licked his lips giving her a once over. She felt herself flush and resisted the urge to grab the blanket from the floor. She was wearing his oversized shirt and it was hanging off one of her shoulders and only came to her mid thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course.", he swallowed and shut the door behind him.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Rey was dripping water onto the floor. She felt like she had a fever and the cold shower only seemed to make matters worse. Taking a deep breath she tried to get it together. She grabbed a blue towel and dried herself meticulously not wanting to get breakfast yet. A shiver ran up her spine and she spied clothes that Ben had obviously dropped off for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black t-shirt seemed innocent. She started to pull the fabric over her head and felt her eyes roll back. Her knees buckled and she buried her face into the fabric. The scent of his pheromones made her core clench and she couldn't contain the whine that came bubbling out of her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey had never needed anyone before. Her whole body felt like it was throbbing with desire. Her glands were painful and irritated. She clenched her teeth and pressed her face further into the fabric willing the sensation to pass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock at the bathroom door was heard in the quiet space and seemed to thunder in her ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rey?", Ben's voice called out to her laced with concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn't in control of her body as she gave a moan in response. The Alpha's voice was calling for her. He wanted her, a treacherous voice in her mind whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt the beginning of slick start from between her legs and gave another pathetic sounding whine as she clenched her legs together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened and she didn't dare look up. If she looked up and saw him right now she was certain there would be no going back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben didn't say anything at first as he saw the girl crouched into a ball on his bathroom floor. He bent low and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as he whispered, "Don't worry Omega. Alpha will take care of you. Will you let me take care of you, Rey? I promise to be a good Alpha."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey felt like she was having an out of body experience as she nodded rapidly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben had no problem scooping her up and taking her to his bedroom. He avoided the bed and instead opened his closet and dropped the quivering girl into a pile of blankets of different textures. Rey didn't even notice him leave as she started making her nest. The girl held up one blanket and then the next inspecting each one critically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mind was stuck on a loop. Need to make a nest. Alpha brought me here to make a nest. Alpha said he will take care of me. Alpha wants me. The rush of endorphins from her starting heat was like nothing she had ever felt before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey felt a haze fall over her as the nest got closer to completion. She added another blue blanket to the corner and felt like she was forgetting something important. Her foggy brain couldn't think so she looked around scanning his bedroom. Ah! Pillows, that must be why she felt a sudden panic. She stood on shaky legs and crawled on top of Ben's bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The overwhelming scent of Ben on the blanket was wonderful. Rey pressed her cheeks against the fabric a couple of times as she felt the throbbing between her legs begin again. She started throwing the pillows into the closet and accidently knocked his nightstand over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She winced and felt panic course through her veins. She couldn't upset her alpha before they started, she jumped off the bed and put the night stand up right and started to put everything that had fallen off in its place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lamp seemed to be in good shape but an orange pill bottle had rolled underneath the bed. She wriggled her way underneath the small space and her hand made contact with the plastic. She read the label and felt a sudden sharp clarity stab into her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Equalitize. Plutt used to deal this drug. She shuffled out from underneath the bed and swallowed. The drug was illegal in all 50 states, the purpose of the substance was to render all suppressants ineffective.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart was pounding. She needed to leave while she could still think. She got up and ran out the bedroom door straight into Ben. The food the alpha was carrying dropped to the floor but she held tight to the bright orange pill bottle. They looked at each other both with wide eyes as time seemed to freeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both moved at once and utter chaos broke out. Nails raked across flesh as he tried to drag her back into the bedroom and she turned and brought her teeth down into the flesh of his arm. A surprised yelp rewarded her efforts as he let go and she dashed down the hall, his heavy footsteps were not far behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She jumped over the couch and on top of the coffee table only now aware that she was completely nude. Fuck it. She just had to make it outside she thought as she scrabbled to unlock the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop. Omega Stop!", his voice was deeper than she had ever heard it before and her legs froze. Her eyes widened in panic and she tried to fight her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get over here now!", his voice had a steely edge to it and she turned to face him immediately and took three steps before she was able to stop herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben walked the rest of the way to her and grabbed her chin roughly and pulled her head up to meet his gaze. Ben's brown eyes seemed hard as he bent closer to her and wrapped one hand in her hair and pulled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head snapped to the side as he said in a very steady voice, "You've been a very bad Omega.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked her to the bedroom by her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Alpha Needs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NSFW// Rough Sex, Non con</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Down.", he commanded. Her hair was still in his tight grip now wrapped around his fist as he pushed on her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey sank down on her knees and glared up at him trying to keep her tears from escaping. She hated this. He was just like all the others. Alphas the lot of them were all rotten liars. She should have known he was never going to let her go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sound of a belt coming undone made Rey clench her teeth in a firm tight line. Her mouth started to water as he undid his zipper. She closed her eyes and felt him yank on her hair in a clear reprimand. The pain only caused goose bumps to rise on her flesh and she felt her mind start to get cloudy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben freed his cock from his boxers and she felt the warm flesh hit her across one cheek. She tried to turn her head further away and his hand released her hair. She made a move to stand and his hand wrapped around her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thump was heard as the burette's head made contact with the back of the wall as she tried to pry his hands away from her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think you're in charge here?", his voice asked in a deadly whisper as his hand gave a squeeze around her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart beat wildly out of control. Her Alpha was furious and it was wreaking havoc with her omega instincts. Rey had never been turned on by violence before but, his heavy hand around her throat made her aware of the throbbing between her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His free hand started to skim just along her thighs and she felt herself tense. Ben released his grip on her throat and Rey couldn’t stifle the gasp she took. The rush of oxygen made her light headed as he thrusted a finger inside of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stretch hurt but she didn't dare move from his hold. One of his thick hands pushed her by her collar bone into the wall while he invaded her with the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look at me.", his voice held an edge of desperation and she couldn't disobey another command from her Alpha. His brown eyes were almost black and filled with lust as he languidly inserted another finger inside of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a low whine unable to hold back any longer. He gave her a smile at her that was all teeth. Her hardened nipples dragged against his chest with each thrust he gave her. Just when she felt the thin edge of pleasure start in her stomach he stopped. He brought his two fingers up to his mouth and slowly licked them clean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey felt  the edge of her eyes prickle with tears. Ben's erection was felt caressing her inner thigh and she took a ragged breath. He felt huge and her inner omega was screaming in delight a stark contrast to her forgotten turmoil only moments ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben put both of his big hands on her face. He used his thumbs to brush the tears off her eyelashes. "Now. We aren't done here. You need to learn a lesson but, I understand this is new for you.", he spoke to her as if she were a child and she hated it. She nodded her head hoping he would try and fix this. He was her alpha. Her soulmate, surely this was painful for him too?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept her head cradled in his hands making sure that she was looking up at him. "You want Alpha to take care of you?", he paused to watch her nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good.", he started to thrust against her thighs slowly. Every thrust he made sure rubbed against her lips and she could hear the lewd sounds from her slick covered thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She whimpered and tried to squirm in his hold for more friction. A sharp tug of her hair made her stop moving as he shushed her. "Such a needy little omega.", he chuckled. She was burning and his teasing was killing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please. Please.", she heard the whine at the end of each syllable murmured but couldn't stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes burned into her and he bent and bit her neck just off to the side of her mating gland. She felt a fire spread through her veins in desperation. "Say it. Say it Rey.", he goaded her as he licked her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, Alpha, take care of me. I'll be good. I promise.", Rey wasn't aware of the way her body kept squirming. The dull throb of her hair being pulled didn't matter anymore. She needed this, she needed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh?", Ben's said as he let go of her hair and stopped pinning her on the wall. She felt him grip her hips and in one fluid motion he was all the way inside of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes!", She cried. Rey had never felt this full before, tears were freely streaming down her face in relief. Her body felt overstimulated but, finally he was starting to fuck her. Her pussy clenched around him and she gave another throaty moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cock was better than any over the counter omega toy she had ever purchased. He was starting to thrust into her in earnest and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and sunk her nails into his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her legs wrapped around his torso on their own accord and she was panting him praises left and right hoping he would never stop. She was so close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mine. My Omega!", he snarled and her back slammed against the wall again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yours. Yes. All yours!", she promised him and she felt him lick a hot stripe against her gland and she came screaming his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a solid push he knotted her and she could feel each pulse as he came inside of her. She was in bliss and let the high take her somewhere else. For a moment she could imagine she was with someone she loved and they had just got done making love on a beach in California. Her partner would lay her down and cuddle her as they fell asleep in the warm sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sharp bite to her gland had her eyes snap back open in alarm as she yelled out from the sudden pain. Ben slumped down into the nest cradling her to his chest as his knees buckled and he released his mouth from her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat on top of him and felt the typical clarity of her heat dissipate due to their recent coupling. Her neck throbbed as she looked at the blood outlining his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt abject horror as she tried to cover up the mark with her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sick delight was felt as it slid down her throat clogging her emotions. She looked down at Ben to see him smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>“Looks like you're my little ray of light now. “, he said smiling.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please check the notes for warnings of possible triggers and tags before reading new chapters.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>